Luna's Fall, Tiger's Flight
by Tawnystar of Hiddenclan
Summary: When 12-yr-old Luna and the children she was babysitting are suddenly transformed into cats, they must escape the modern world and make it on their own in the forest. When they find a Clan to join, it is small and weak. Can Luna make it strong again? (Cover image from Warriors Wiki. I do not own Warriors)
1. Chapter 1

Luna looked at her watch again and sighed. She still had two hours of babysitting left. Watching the two kids, Cameron and Misty, trying to throw the football was actually quite funny. But, sadly, it would not entertain her for two whole hours.

"Hey, Cameron, there's something on your pants." Misty teased, laughing and pointing to a sandy-colored lump. But her brother just stared.

"Misty, your ears." He breathed. Misty's ears were slowly growing larger and more pointy. Bluish hair was sprouting on them!

"We need to go in!" Luna exclaimed, getting out her phone to call the doctor and maybe take some pictures.

"Too late! I can't move!" Cameron screeched, falling to the ground and twitching. Misty did the same, collapsing on top of her brother, and Luna quickly followed. Everything went dark...

Sorry this chapter is so short! It's just an introduction, like a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna felt the wind buffeting her fur as she stalked the butterfly. She quickly pounced, but the terrified creature managed to fly up into the sky.

"Hmmph. I wonder what I'll eat. Maybe a fresh, juicy vole..." Luna stared dreamily into the clouds.

Suddenly, she snapped awake. Why did she want to eat voles? Why did she have fur? Something was wrong! Very wrong. "Wake up!" She yowled at the sky. Why was she a cat?! "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Shut it, Luna!" Misty snapped. "I was having this great dream about fighting dogs... I was winning!"

"We're cats!" Luna shrieked. How had this happened! The windy meadow of the dream was replaced by lush, cropped green grass of the football field. "We need to get out of here, now."

Misty let out a surprised yelp, looking down at herself. She was a pale blue she-kit with silver eyes. Beside her Cameron was a sandy-colored tom kit. He was not awake.

"I'll carry Cameron! Head for the mountains- there's an abandoned shack not far into the woods. We can hide there for now." Luna said breathlessly. Judging by the sun, school was about to start for the day. They'd been asleep all night, and they were going to be discovered!

Misty nodded, rushing towards the forest. Luna used her sharp teeth to grab Cameron by the scruff of his neck and carry him, praying to god that it was not too late. She could hear the first cars oiling into the parking lot.

By the time she'd reached the old hunting shack, Misty was huddled in a sunny corner. "I'll never be a human again." The kit was whispering to herself. Misty and Cameron, twins, had been only five. They didnt know how to handle this situation- and neither did Luna.

"It'll be alright. I bet being a cat isn't so bad. No school, right?" Luna tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, right." Misty grumbled. "I'll never see Hailey, or Jordan, or-"

"Forget about that life! We're cats now, and until I can figure out a way to reverse it, we have to act like cats. Nobody can know that we are really humans!" Luna hissed sharply. Misty only nodded dully.

"Cameron's waking up."

"We need cool names!" Cameron must have overheard the conversation in his sleep, because he readily accepted the fact that he was a cat. "Cat names, like Fang and Snowball! Because no cat would be named Cameron or Luna." Misty was already an acceptable cat name, so he didn't bother mentioning her.

"Good idea. I'll be..." Luna trailed off, glancing down at herself. She was a dark ginger and brown tabby. "Tiger." She decided at last.

"I want to be Thorn!" Cameron declared.

"I guess I'll stay as Misty." Misty decided. "It's easier to remember that way."

"Ok. Of we meet anyone, we go by those names. Not our human names." Luna, aka Tiger, reminded them. She was beginning to think that being a cat could have it's advantages, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's a squirrel in that tree!" Misty hissed. She had been becoming great at tracking prey. Sadly, none of the cats knew how to properly hunt it.

"This time, I'll catch it for sure." Tiger promised. "We need it."

That was true. Tiger, Thorn, and Misty had been living for the past few weeks on beetles and roadkill. They simply hadn't been taught how to hunt prey, and there was nobody to teach them! Slipping up the tree, Tiger dug her claws in. The squirrel scented her at the last minute, leaping to another tree and scrambling away.

Sighing in defeat, Tiger slithered back down the tree. Spotting a dead log up ahead, her ears pricked with hope once more. There were always worms and beetles under dead logs. That was how they had been feeding themselves.

Peering inside, Tiger was surprised to find amber eyes staring straight back. A black and white tom stepped out, fur bristling. But he relaxed, seeing the helpless kits.

"Take my blackbird. You need it more than I do." He mewed kindly, dropping a small bird at the feet of Thorn.

"Thanks." Tiger mewed, tearing off a small piece for herself. Thorn and Misty ate vigorously, as if they hadn't eaten in days. They hadn't, really.

"So, what's your name?" Tiger asked when she had finished. As the tom's eyes widened, she wondered if she might have overstepped some boundaries. But he smiled after a moment.

"Badgerstripe." He mewed after a short pause. "You?"

"L-" Tiger began, but remembered herself just in time. Tiger, not Luna. "Tiger." She tried again.

"Nice name. And them?" He gestured to the kits, who were devouring the bird beside the log.

"The tawny one is Thorn. And the blue she-kit is Misty. They're my friends." Luna explained. "I have to look after them." She began to wonder if this strange cat, Badgerstripe, would mind any company inside his log. It was easily big enough for all four cats, and they had nowhere else to stay.

"Ah. Well, there's a colony not far from here." Badgerstripe mentioned, as if reading her thoughts. "Small, but they'd welcome strong cats like you. A clan, they call it. I used to live there, but being a loner suits me better."

"Can you take us there?" Tiger asked eagerly.

"In the morning. For now, rest in the log. I'll catch you some more prey." Badgerstripe said softly, walking into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much farther is it?" Thorn asked. "We've been traveling since dawn! It's nearly sunhigh!"

"We're here." Badgerstripe mewed, laughter sparkling in his eyes. "It's just through those ferns." He stepped through the ferns, and sunlight suddenly flooded the cats.

A small canyon lay before them, with dozens of dark caves in the walls. A few willow trees grew near the center, and a few cats were scurrying about. Badgerstripe led the way down a thin but recognizable path, and into the canyon. "Cloudstar." He spoke calmly but loudly.

"Yes, Badgerstripe? Who have you brought us?" A dappled grey and white tom stepped out from a cave. He and Badgerstripe didn't have the same pelts, but they had the same face. It was obvious that they were brothers.

"This is Tiger, Misty, and Thorn. They want to join the Clan." Badgerstripe explained cooly.

"The ceremony will be held in a moment- new mouths to feed are a pain, but they'll make good warriors eventually. The older one- Tiger?- looks to be about six moons."

"Yes, Cloudstar, I suppose so." But Cloudstar was already leaping onto a boulder between the willow trees.

"Cats of Cliffclan, Badgerstripe has discovered three cats who are willing to join our clan! Tiger, Misty, and Thorn, please step forward." Cloudstar waited until they did. "Tiger, from this day until you become a warrior, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Misty and Thorn, until you become apprentices, you will be known as Mistykit and Thornkit.

"Batnose, you are a young warrior, but you are strong and clever. I hope you will teach Tigerpaw the skills a warrior needs, for you are to be her mentor."

The clan cheered quite loudly, which surprised Tigerpaw. She'd assummed they would be irritated that loners were trying to join, not happy. But she saw how few cats there were, and realized that the clan desperately needed warriors. She must seem like a blessing!

With that thought in mind, Tigerpaw followed Batnose as he led her on a tour of the camp.


	5. Allegiances

**This clan is so small, that male medicine cats are allowed to have kits! And Badgerstripe is a bit like Ravenpaw- friends with the leader (brothers, in this case) a loner who is still friendly with the clan.**

**Cliffclan**

Leader - Cloudstar - dappled grey and white tom

Deputy - Ferntail - small calico she-cat

Medicine cat - Cedarheart - long-furred dark grey tom

Warriors -

Batnose - muscular black tom

Harespring - light golden tabby tom with long legs

Apprentice - Bramblepaw

Redpetal - bright ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentices -

Bramblepaw - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens -

Cabbageleaf - white she-cat (expecting Cedarheart's kits)

Splatterpelt - bright tortoiseshell she-cat, mostly ginger and golden (mother to Harespring's kits, Splashkit, Leafkit, and Clawkit)

Elders -

Fawnpelt - pale brown she-cat


	6. Chapter 5

"Mistypaw! Thornpaw! Come on!" Tigerpaw growled. "We've been out here for ages! Stop staring at the sunset and start moving!"

The trio had been climbing the crags since sunhigh, trying to find any spare prey. Cabbageleaf would be giving birth any day, and she'd hardly eaten at all that day. Splatterpelt's kits weren't very well fed either. Mistypaw and Thornpaw had been trained in hunting techniques for the past few days, and Cloudstar had decided to test their skills.

"Sorry, Tigerpaw. It's just such a great view!" Mistypaw apologized. "I've only been a cat for a few moons, remember, and as a human- I mean twoleg- I'd never have been able to see the forest in this detail from so far away."

"I understand that, but we have a clan to care for. None of this will have a bite tonight if we don't bring a lot of prey back." Tigerpaw sympathyzed. "Come on, I think I scent a rabbit. It must be in one of the valleys."

"I don't like chasing rabbits. Stalking prey in woodland is so much easier." Thornpaw complained lightheartedly, eyes gleaming. He followed Tigerpaw down the cliffside.

"I prefer leaping in caves and bringing down bats." Mistypaw revealed. "It's so much easier to hunt when there isn't anything to make noise and alert your prey."

"You'll like crag-hunting, then." Tigerpaw purred. "Bringing down eagles is very similar, except that you need more weight on your side so they don't carry you off. Watch your step, though. Faulty landings don't end well up here."

_I had a faulty landing once. I was helping Ferntail with the eagle. Brambleleap saved my life. I owe him my life._

"Look, there it is!" Thornpaw hissed, breaking the moment's silence. In a valley between two crags, a small brown hare was nibbling seeds under a dead bush.

"Try a double-hunt. Thornpaw, you crouch in the brambles. Try to locate it's burrow and block it off. Mistypaw will scare it, and it'll run towards you." Tigerpaw instructed.

The two apprentices nodded and slipped away. Mistypaw's eyes were determined and full of concentration. Getting ready to spring, she glanced around for Thornpaw. The rabbit noticed her presence and began to move, but Thornpaw was already there.

"Let's go back to camp." Tigerpaw suggested. "The hare is a bit small, but juicy. It'll please Cabbageleaf. Perhaps Cloudstar can spare a mouse for you two to share."

With Thornpaw dutifully carrying the plump hare, the trio made their way to camp. Clawkit was waiting in the entrance, practically bursting with excitement. "Cabbageleaf had her kits!" He announced. "Two she-kits and a tom, Cedarheart says."

As Tigerpaw went to visit the new kits, she felt a pelt brushing hers. Glancing over, she realized that Brambleleap was walking side by side with her. He didn't really notice that she was there, but for the first time since joining the clan, Tigerpaw felt truly happy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Starclaniswithus, thanks! I'll be sure to include her. (I'm already making Tigerpaw a warrior, so I decided to make Goldenpaw one with her. I hope that's ok.)**

"Tigerpaw, _concentrate!_ You'll be made a warrior soon. Don't waste your last hunt as an apprentice by batting at butterflies!" Batnose snapped.

"Every cat is distracted if they have such an honor to look forward to." Brambleleap leapt to Tigerpaw's defense. "She did catch that mouse earlier, which is more than I can say for you."

"Brambleleap, leave it." Tigerpaw hissed softly. The tom had been rude and snappy to Tigerpaw as an apprentice- now he was rude and snappy to anyone who got near the tabby.

"I don't know why Cloudstar insisted you come along." Batnose grumbled. "Probably just didn't want you around camp, bothering the others."

"Everyone, be quiet!" Tigerpaw hissed sharply. "I hear something." A light scuffling sound was coming from the other side of a mossy stone.

"Smells like pigeon." Brambleleap whispered. "Try and catch it- it'll feed all the kits."

Tigerpaw nodded, twitching her ears to show that she already knew that. Slipping around the stone, she caught sight of the bird. It was plump, big enough to fill the kits, queens, and then some. Pecking at something in the earth, it did not scent the cats.

A single claw swipe pinned the bird to the ground by a wing. A clean, simple bite to the beach quelled it's struggles. It was the easiest catch Tigerpaw had ever made- and the biggest.

"Ferntail will be pleased." Batnose grunted. "She's been looking forward to this ceremony since you joined the clan. Let's head back."

Leaving Batnose to carry the pigeon, Tigerpaw bounded into the ferns to retrieve her mouse. By the time they reached camp, the sun was sinking in the sky. The first stars were twinkling in the darkening sea of pink and purple. My warrior ancestors. Tigerpaw remembered.

_Once, I called them the Milky Way. They all had names. Now, they're Silverpelt. They were cats once, like I am now._

"Tigerpaw!" A tiny kit squealed. "Galekit and Larkkit opened their eyes!"

"Really, Snowkit? That's great! You can help Splashkit and Leafkit carry this bird to them. You can all share." Tigerpaw purred. Snowkit had been getting under every cat's paws, bored out of her mind with no siblings to play with. Now that her littermates had opened their eyes, she'd be able to enjoy herself.

"Ok! Cabbageleaf says there is to be a ceremony today- is it yours? Are you becoming a warrior?" Snowkit squealed.

"Yes, I am." Tigerpaw replied. "It should be soon. Eat quickly, so you can come."

"Great! I want you to be my mentor when _I'm_ an apprentice." Snowkit boasted. "Do you think you will?"

"Perhaps. It's Cloudstar's decision." The apprentice purred. As the white kit pranced away, dragging the pigeon behind her, Tigerpaw turned to Cloudstar. He was standing on the boulder between the willow trees, waiting to call the meeting.

"Cats of Cliffclan!" He yowled at last. "Every cat old enough to climb, gather for a clan meeting!"

Snowkit was the first cat out, getting a spot at the foot of the boulder so she could see. Two other kits were right behind her- A ragged-furred she-kit, and a dark grey tom with amber eyes. They must be Larkkit and Galekit.

"Today, we are lucky to have _two_ apprentices ready to become warriors." Cloudstar purred.

_Two? I thought Goldenpaw had at least a moon of training left! She must be small for her age._ Tigerpaw thought.

"Tigerpaw and Goldenpaw, step forward. You have trained hard to follow the warrior code and protect your clan. Now, it is time for your reward." Cloudstar began. "Do you swear to defend this clan with your life, and always follow the warrior code?"

"I do." Goldenpaw mewed strongly. "I do." Tigerpaw echoed in wonder.

"Goldenpaw, we honor your patience and loyalty. You will be called Goldenmist.

"Tigerpaw, we honor your bravery and perseverance, as well as the loyalty to what is not your birth clan. Your new name will be Tigermoth."


	8. Chapter 7

"So, you're a warrior now." Brambleleap purred. "Want to go hunting?"

"Sorry, I can't." Tigermoth murmured apologetically. "I have to sit vigil. Maybe in the morning?" The air was already quite cold, and the thought of sitting outside all night was not a good one. But she had to; the warrior code said so.

The night was cold and bitter, so the noise of cats climbing down the path to the canyon at dawn made Tigermoth purr. She glanced up, expecting to see the dawn patrol. Her vigil must be over! Instead, three strong rogues were entering the camp!

"Intruders!" Tigermoth yowled. Beside her, Goldenmist stirred. Frost dotted her eyelids, but adrenaline made the young warrior's claws slide out.

Brambleleap and Thornpaw had gone hunting during the night, but Mistypaw was at Tigermoth's side in an instant. _"Kit-thieves!"_ She yowled as one of the rogues, a tortoiseshell she-cat, began to tear open the nursery.

Tigermoth launched herself at the she-cat, aware of Mistypaw at her side. "Lead the kits to somewhere safe!" She hissed.

The tortoiseshell let out a loud, frightened yowl as Tigermoth's claws sank into her shoulders. Shaking off the young warrior with a snarl, she lunged forward and snatched up Larkkit in her jaws. "If you get near me, I'll kill the kit!"

"Don't you dare! Give her back!" Cabbageleaf screeched. She tried to bite the rogue, but reconsidered and began carefully guarding Snowkit and Galekit.

Batnose, Cloudstar, and Redpetal were managing to keep the other two rogues away from the main fight. Goldenmist, Mistypaw, and the queens themselves were Tigermoth's only allies at the moment, and they would've normally been able to kill this rogue instantly. But the she-cat was holding Larkkit in her jaws, and that changed everything.

"Set the kit on the ground and we might let you live." Goldenmist growled carefully.

"Why would I?" The rogue chuckled through the helpless bundle of fur. "You can't hurt me while I have the kit. Putting her down would only allow you to kill me."

"We will never let you escape." Tigermoth snarled. "And we _will_ get her back. Don't think we won't."

Before the tortoiseshell could reply, a large pair of claws raked across Tigermoth's side. _Se_ jerked away, preventing the claws from going deep, but her flank still stung. Whirling around, the warrior saw one of the other rogues- a black tom- looming over her. Cloudstar was barreling across the clearing in hot pursuit.

"Sparrow, get out of here. I'll hold them off, and meet you at the normal place." The tom snarled. The tortoiseshell nodded ferociously, but her eyes betrayed worry for the first time.

"Rock, why are we doing this?" She whispered. "We don't need another kit to care for."

"Because Dante sent us." The tom growled. "He's our leader, remember?"

While they talked, Cedarheart had slipped out of his den. He was right behind the tortoiseshell now, ready to snatch Larkkit.

When the she-cat- Sparrow?- felt Cedarheart's presence, she jumped in surprise, forgetting to hold onto Larkkit. Mistypaw dove forward and grabbed the she-kit, carrying her back to Cabbageleaf. Cedarheart was already pinning Sparrow to the ground.

"I surrender!" Rock exclaimed, staring at Sparrow on the ground. "We both do. Please, let her go..."

"Rock, what are you doing? The third rogue snarled, rushing forward. "They hardly even fought us! Dante will be angry!"

"I have to protect Sparrow." Rock insisted. "I don't care what Dante thinks. I'm never going back there if he insists on putting my family in danger."

"WHAT? What about Minnow, and Splash? And Night?" The cream tom cried. "You're a traitor to your family, that's what you are! How can you abandon them to protect a mate who doesn't need protecting?"

Without waiting for an answer, the rogue raced out of the canyon. Tigermoth sprang after him, but Cloudstar dragged her back. "Let him go. He's learned his lesson."

"Um..." Sparrow began, "Could you let me stand up now?" Cedarheart was still pinning her to the ground.

"I suppose." The medicine cat spat. "But never come back here, or I swear I'll kill you. Don't mess with my kits."

Sparrow sighed, sadness glimmering in her eyes. "I wouldn't have hurt her. I didn't know what else to do! I was just following orders."

"Actually, we were wondering... Could we stay here, with you? On our own, Dante's rogues would kill us. We'd be safer here, and it does look like you need extra paws." Rock pointed out.

"I suppose." Cloudstar growled ungratefully.


	9. Chapter 8

"Brambleleap, you lead a hunting patrol. Take Tigermoth and Sparrowflight- try hunting near the Rockpile. I'll take Thornpaw and Harespring to the crags. The rest of you, stay in camp." Cloudstar was instructing. "We need to be ready for another rogue attack. Sparrowflight and Rockstorm's old friends might not be too happy."

"Yes, Cloudstar." Brambleleap mewed respectfully. "But if the rogues will want revenge, why don't we hand the rogue-warriors over? To avoid a fight?"

"They have given us their loyalty, and they are good warriors. The rogues will attack anyways; why not have extra paws to help us?" Cloudstar snapped.

"Come on, Brambleleap. Splatterpelt's kits will be apprentices today. Maybe, if we catch a lot, he'll let you be a mentor." Tigermoth urged.

Her friend had been in a bad mood ever since Sparrow and Rock had joined the clan. He didn't like them, especially since they had introduced themselves by trying to steal the kits.

"Fine. Let's go." He glared at Sparrowflight. "And don't you forget who's in charge here."

Sparrowflight nodded. She'd been timid ever since the battle, and none of the warriors gave her a chance. Why should they? She threatened to kill Larkkit!

"I don't know why Cloudstar accepted you." Brambleleap was growling. Sparrowflight's fur bristled, but she looked away.

"Shh!" Tigermoth hissed. With a flick of her striped tail, she sent the two warriors behind a clump of ferns. The scent of squirrel was heavy in the air, and though hunting was easier with more warriors, it also meant more mouths to feed.

Pinpointing the scent, Tigermoth crouched low to the ground and peered into the trees. There it was! A small gray squirrel was nibbling on a few seeds, sheltered in the roots of an oak tree.

Tigermoth leapt at the squirrel, ready to bite it's neck. It was already gone, scurrying up the tree in fright. Spitting out curses, the young warrior turned back to her companions.

"Bad luck." Brambleleap commented. "It was thin anyways."

A rustling in the leaves alerted Tigermoth to Sparrowflight's departure. She was racing after the squirrel, slowly gaining on it in the tree branches. Brambleleap snorted in disbelief, staring at the tortoiseshell warrior's easy climb.

"Let's catch a mouse or two in the Rockpile." Brambleleap grunted. "I don't want to go home empty pawed."

_Especially when a 'rogue-warrior' doesn't_! Tigermoth thought viciously.

Entering camp later that day, jaws full of small, furry bits of prey, Tigermoth noticed Clawkit perched on top of the Tall-Stone. He was staring down at Splashkit and Leafkit, who were being groomed furiously by Splatterpelt.

"Time for the ceremony?" She asked wryly. Clawkit nodded excitedly.

"I'm going to become an apprentice! I'm up here so I know what it'll feel like when I'm leader." He boasted. "I'll be Clawstar, the strongest leader ever! I promised to make Snowkit my deputy."

"Perhaps you will be leader one day, but not today. Cloudstar won't be happy to see you up there." Tigermoth purred. "He'll be leader for a while yet."

"I suppose." Clawkit huffed, scrambling down the rock. "Do you know who my mentor's going to be?"

"No, that's for Cloudstar and Ferntail to decide. Perhaps Harespring or Redpetal?" Tigermoth mewed thoughtfully.

Brambleleap would love to mentor Clawkit. And he just might.

"Cats of Cliffclan! Every cat old enough to climb, gather for a clan meeting!" Cloudstar called from directly above the pair on the Tall-Stone. "Clawkit, Leafkit, and Splashkit, please step forward.

Clawkit took a step back so that he could see Cloudstar better. Splashkit was tumbling forward in order to be next to her brother, and Leafkit was following nervously.

"You will now be known as Clawpaw, Splashpaw, and Leafpaw. Ferntail, please step forward. You have served my loyally for many seasons, and I think that your expertise can be passed on to Splashpaw, who will be your apprentice." Cloudstar called.

"Brambleleap, please step up to the Tall-Stone. You are strong and brave, and in this case I believe that your youth will assist you in training Clawpaw.

"Leafpaw, I will be mentoring you myself. I believe that you have great potential, and one day you will make a great warrior."

As Tigermoth cheered for the new apprentices, she glanced at Brambleleap. He was touching noses with Clawpaw, but his gaze was not on any of the new apprentices. He was staring at Tigermoth with something akin to... Longing?

Ignoring the strange feeling that now spread through her pelt, Tigermoth looked away. But every time she closed her eyes, she could feel his eyes boring into her pelt.


	10. Author's Note

I'm sorry, everyone, but I will be putting all my stories on hold until December. I have to put all my effort into Nanowrimo, which I have been looking forward to for a long time. So, see you in December!


	11. Chapter 9

"Leafpaw found traces of rogue scent while on patrol." Brambleleap was reporting to Cloudstar as the moon shone above. "Rockstorm confirmed that it was made by cats from his old group. They've been pressing the borders more and more."

"Again? Those cats need to be taught a lesson!" Cloudstar exclaimed. "Why, three sunrises, ago, Goldenmist was attacked while hunting. They made off with her rabbit and a mouse- she's only just left the medicine den."

"We could lead a patrol to raid their camp." Harespring suggested hesitantly. "We could steal some prey at the same time. They'd have to concentrate on rebuilding instead of invading, for a while at least."

"No." Sparrowflight spoke up for the first time. Her belly was swollen with kits, but she knew the most about the rogues, having been one herself. "They outnumber us by many. There are dozens of strong cats willing to die in order to serve Dante. They would shred us."

"But we need to rescue Frost and Minnow!" Rockstorm protested. "They do what Dante tells them to, only because they know nothing else. We could teach them a better way of living."

"Who are Minnow and Frost?" Tigermoth inquired.

"Our kits." Sparrowflight explained breathlessly. "They're about eight moons now. I worry about them."

"The way the other toms look at Minnow..." Rockstorm trailed off helplessly. "It won't be long before she's expecting kittens. She's too young for that."

"Frost can look after himself, at least." Sparrowflight reassured her mate. "He'll protect Minnow as well."

Rockstorm grunted in disbelief, padding into the warriors' den. Tigermoth turned back to Cloudstar.

"We could set a trap. Let one or two cats go out alone, catch a juicy bit of prey near the border... With a fighting patrol hidden in the trees. When the rogues try to steal our prey, we can take them hostage." She suggested hopefully.

"Not enough prey to look after extra cats." Ferntail replied, shaking her head sadly. "Fawnpelt is nearly dead of starvation already. We can't look after our own, much less others."

"Tigermoth and I can hunt now. We'll take Clawpaw with us. Catch some prey if we're lucky, weaken the enemy if they attack." Brambleleap cooly mewed.

"Good idea. Didn't go too near the border, and if you see any cats on our territory, send Clawpaw for backup." Cloudstar asserted. "They need to be chased off, but it won't do us much good if our warriors are massacred."

Tigermoth let out a loud sigh and followed Brambleleap. Clawpaw darted ahead as soon as his mentor gave a tail signal, scenting the air for prey. He let out an excited cry.

"There are birds around- lots of them! Dozens, I would say!" He exclaimed.

"You're right!" Brambleleap gasped, amazed. "A large flock. If we catch some of those, we won't go hungry tonight."

"But they're all in the clearing. Didn't Ferntail find a rattlesnake there a few sunrises ago?" Tigermoth asked doubtfully.

"You'll hear it before it attacks. If it's still there." Brambleleap assured her. "Besides, snakes can be prey too. I heard that Snowkit loves eating snake."

At this, Clawpaw's fur bristled slightly. He glanced away, embarrassed. Every cat in the clan knew that the young apprentice was fascinated by the loud-mouthed kit. He spent as much time with her as possible.

"Come on. We're running out of moonlight." Tigermoth reminded Brambleleap. "Let's get this over with."

The tabby tom let out a grunt and padded towards the clearing. Tigermoth signaled for Clawpaw to climb a tree, as Brambleleap paused in the ferns, ready to leap. She did the same, scurrying up the rough bark with ease. As she prepared to jump down, she noticed Clawpaw gripping the bark tightly with his hind claws, while barely gripping it with his front ones. _What sort of tactic is that?_

Brambleleap leapt into the clearing, pinning two birds with his paws. The remainder of the flock scattered, but Tigermoth leapt out of her tree and snatched one by the wing as she gracefully glided to the forest floor.

Meanwhile, Clawpaw was letting out deranged snarles and swiping at every bird which flew past him, knocking many out of the air. Some shook it off and kept flying, but a few began hobbling around on the ground, trying to fly but failing. Tigermoth couldn't help purring at Brambleleap's apprentice's quick thinking. She dove after one of the birds, a rather large one, as it managed to get it's footing. Her claws sank into it's soft body, but the bird tore away with a screech.

Glancing around, Tigermoth realized that the attack was over. Seven dead birds lay on the ground, and the grass was torn up from talons and claws.

"Let's carry this back to camp." Tigermoth mewed. "We don't even need to go near the border, so rogues won't be a problem."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." A silky but menacing voice hissed from the shadows. "I doubt that any of you will be reaching camp alive."

A silver she-cat slowly slid towards the small patrol, sharp claws gleaming. A cream tom- Rockstorm and Sparrowflight's ally in the kit-stealing attack- followed. Behind him came two toms, probably brothers. They were young, about seven moons, and nervous looking.

"This is the heart of Cliffclan territory." Brambleleap growled. "Leave now, or we'll make you."

"How? You're outnumbered, and we're more skillful than any of you. I just might let Scar keep the she-cat, though- she's rather pretty, isn't she?" The silver cat purred cruelly. Brambleleap let out a sharp snarl at the rogue's words.

"You'll never take her away from me." The tabby snarled, stepping in front of Tigermoth.

"I can take care of myself." Tigermoth hissed softly, but she couldn't help be grateful for his support. Being held captive- and, she assumed, being forced to have kits- was not on her list of priorities.

"I'll fight the big one. Scar, Twig, get the she-cat. Shade, I'm sure that the small one isn't too much for you." The silver she-cat continued. "He's a runt, or else he's a kit. If you're too weak for him, you don't deserve to be a part of our group."

"You're not Dante, are you?" Tigermoth asked, shocked, as Clawpaw bristled in shock and anger.

"Of course not! I'm just one of his most trusted followers. Second-in-command, you might say." She explained, while circling the three cats.

_She's the rogue deputy. _Tigermoth translated._ Dante is the leader, of course. I assume Scar is a warrior, and the small ones- Twig and Shade?- are apprentices?_

One of the small ones, a dark gray tom with a darker underbelly, leapt at Clawpaw. The apprentice dodged clumsily, tired out from his fight with the birds. Shade managed to clip one of his ears.

_I should've sent Clawpaw for help while I could!_ Tigermoth realized, cursing herself for stupidity. She studied Scar, the cream tom, carefully before deciding how to attack. _He's well balanced and confident. But his bravery might lead to mistakes in the heat of battle. I'll try to distract him, and maybe convince the other one to help me. If I appear weak..._

Scar leapt forward as Tigermoth prepared herself. She dodged easily, ducking under his belly for a harsh nip before scrambling to safety. Scar kept swiping, putting energy and strength into each blow. Tigermoth managed to avoid many of them, but the ones which found their target inflicted a lot of pain.

"Please, we didn't do anything to you! Why are you hurting us?" She begged, trying to make her eyes full of fear and helplessness. A flash of pity crossed the younger cat, Twig,'s face. Then his eyes hardened again and he began slowly moving forward.

"Tigermoth, what are you doing?" Brambleleap growled. "Fight him, don't just stare and cower! How am I supposed to help you when you can't even help yourself?"

The young warrior sent Brambleleap a sharp glance that quickly silenced him, as he was once again locked in battle with the silver cat. Scar kept swiping madly, but he was beginning to weaken.

A loud and shrill wail rose from the edge of the clearing. Shade had Clawpaw pinned to a tree and was mercilessly clawing at his belly as the tom's fight died.

"Shade, what are you doing?" Twig echoed Brambleleap's words. "You've defeated him, he's barely more than a kit. You don't need to kill him!"

"He's the enemy! Yes, he does need to die!" The silver cat responded furiously, cuffing Twig with unsheathed claws.

Brambleleap took her moment of distraction and managed to pin down the rogue. She twisted furiously, but couldn't get loose. Tigermoth couldn't help but stare as Brambleleap prepared to kill her.

A sudden pain went through her body, and Tigermoth felt her legs give way. She let out a shriek that echoed in the clearing, and everything went fuzzy.

"Let Silver go. Make one move, and I'll kill her..."


End file.
